Winter Surprise
by Laura-Shi
Summary: Saelbeth is going to spend Winter Solaces in Imladris with his friends Silinde and Legolas. But when mysterious gifts start appearing signed my Secret Admirer. What well Saelbeth do? Is this another joke being played or is there someone really interested.


**Title:** Winter Surprises  
**Author:** Angelstar3999 aka Laura-Shi  
**Beta:** Sistersue1  
**Pairing:** Saelbeth/Galdor, Legolas/Silinde, Erestor/?, and Melpomaen/?  
**Rating:** K- M (Maybe M+ later)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these wonderful characters in this story nor will I gain profit from this story. I am just borrowing them and will return them soon.  
**Summary:** Saelbeth is going to spend Winter Solaces in Imladris with his friends Silinde and Legolas. But when mysterious gifts start appearing signed my Secret Admirer. What well Saelbeth do? Is this another joke being played or is there someone really interested.  
**Challenge:** Inspired by Chaotic Binky's suggestion  
**Category:** M/M, Fluffy

* * *

Late- November 28th

Looking around Saelbeth scanned the vast land looking for any danger. The land was covered with a light coat of icy-snow and everything seems to be calm. Leaning back a little he patted Mir on her neck and smiled. Looking back he saw Silinde and Legolas finally catch up with him.

"Saelbeth have you gone death mellon-nin?" teased Legolas as he stopped his horse on Saelbeth's right.

"No I just thought you needed some excitement." Saelbeth Seriously said, but anyone could tell that he was teasing just by looking into his green eyes.

"Yes great fun." Silinde sarcastically replied. "It is just so much fun having a near fatal heart attack."

Saelbeth looked at Silinde and smirked. It was so much fun to teased his friends and to see there reaction was the best.

"Oh, but Silinde elves cant have heart attacks." Teased Saelbeth as he heart Legolas snort at the comment.

"Legolas." Warned Silinde as he glared at his lover over Saelbeth's head which only caused Legolas and Saelbeth to laugh at Silinde's tactics.

"Fine!" Shouted Silinde sounding slightly upset. "See if I care if you get hurt….!" Silinde swung his legs over and stormed off into the tree on there right. Saelbeth shared a worried look with Legolas before getting off Mir and chasing after Silinde.

"Silinde! Wait up mellon-nin, please wait. Please… do not be angry." Pleaded Saelbeth as he caught up to his friend grabbing his arm so could no go any further in the slight forested area. "Silinde Please talk to me, Mellon-nin." Saelbeth whispered sadly knowing that he had gone to far.

"No, Saelbeth… no I cannot talk to you when you do such dangerous things." Whispered Silinde as he turned around to look Saelbeth in the eye. He knew he was crying, but he had a good reason. "Why can't you take it easy for once? We almost lost you Saelbeth and I cannot go through what I did a couple weeks go…. Do you understand me? I CANNOT!"

Saelbeth had paled at his friends words and looked at him in shock at the incident was still bothering his long time friend. "The healers said I am fine Silinde, and you know that I have gained most of my strength back, but if you wish me to take it easy I will. I did not mean to cause you to worry mellon-nin. I am just excited to arrive in Imladris and see Melpomaen and Erestor. After all it has been a long time since I have spoken to them." Saelbeth finished giving Silinde a weak smile. Jumping in Surprise Saelbeth stumbled back when Silinde launch at him giving him a big hug literally squeezing the air out of him.

"I do not want to lose you mellon-nin please take it easy you have just regained you strength." Stated Silinde. Sighing Silinde tugged his friend close it felt so good to see his friend so full of life again and after the incident he would never take Saelbeth friendship for granted again. Giving Saelbeth one last hard squeeze before heading back towards the horses and his lover Legolas who seem unnatural calm today which cause Silinde to become quite worried. Legolas was never this calmed. Turning around when he didn't feel his friend close behind him he snickered when he noticed his friend still staring after him in shock. "Come on Pen-dithen, let us hurry on are way." Teased Silinde as he raced passed a started Legolas. Jumping upon Durel he sent his horse into a fast pace.

"Silinde! Saelbeth shouted finally snapping out of his shock as he stared after Silinde in outrage at being called 'little-one.' "You well pay for that comment Silinde! Come on Legolas you are going to help me after all he is your 'LOVER" not mine…" Saelbeth stated as he dragged a bemused Legolas to the horses. Jumping on their horses Legolas and Saelbeth shared a look as they chase after Silinde

* * *

They where close to Imladris Saelbeth could tell as he saw some of the familiar signs. After catching up with Silinde and getting him back they had agreed to take the rest of the way at a slow place after all they were really only a couple hours away and he knew that he would arrive today."Saelbeth" Legolas's voice broke through his thoughts… "Stop please…" 

Coming to an abort halt Saelbeth turned to his long time friend. "Yes Legolas…"

"I know we are close to the boarder and so I do not forget what I want to say I am going to say it now." Legolas calmly said. "I want you to take it easy…." Legolas firmly replied as he stared at Saelbeth strait in the eye.

"Wha…" Saelbeth startled replied but was quieted by a look from Legolas.

"You heard me… Saelbeth. I want you take it easy while we are here in Imladris and if any problem arises I want you to come to Silinde or me. I will hear no arguments Saelbeth! The healers might have said that you are doing better, but they did not have stand by helplessly and almost lose one of the most important persons in there life." Legolas stated "You are like a little brother to me Sael, and I do not want to every go through the pain of almost losing you again. So I am going to say this once and only once 'you will take it easy.' Do you understand?" Legolas finish as he stared directory at Saelbeth.

"Yes Legolas…" Saelbeth replied in a dazed tone. This was the second time someone had asked him to take it easy and it was becoming nerve-racking.

"Good. Now quiet I hear someone." Teased Legolas as he gave Saelbeth a quick hug before he started to scanned the area. "Ah I see a boarder guard from where I sit and he seems disorderly from here." Snickered Legolas as he watched the golden hair warrior come closer to where they where.

"Greeting Prince Legolas" the disorient warrior who seemed to be trying to composed him self.

"Mea govannen Glorfindel and how are you today." Replied Legolas as a smile tugged on his lips.

"I am well considering…"Glorfindel replied as he signaled us to follow him.

"Considering what?" inquired Legolas as watch Glorfindel with amusement.

"Considering the letter that Erestor received a couple weeks ago. What in Valar where you thinking when you sent that letter? Surly you knew that it would cause Erestor to fall into a foul mood. Now everyone has been practically stepping on egg shells when around Erestor. Fearful that they well have to face his horrible temper and do not get me started on the explosion of words that came from his mouth after reading that letter. I along with Elrond are to scared to approach him in such a state and the only one he well speak to is Melpomaen." Complained Glorfindel as he glared at Legolas.

"Ah… Yes the letter" replied Legolas as he watched with amusement as Glorfindel glare deepens as he grumbled. Sharing a look with Saelbeth he knew that when they arrived in Imladris that it should be a very entertaining greeting for both parties.

* * *

Mea govannen- well met (Greetings)  
mellon-nin-My friend 

Please enjoy the first chapter of Winter Surprise. I shall add more to it later after all the Mid-winter challenges are done. This story was inspired by a Pairing I was given from Choatic Binky. Thanks for the idea. I have changed some words around so that it didn't sound so modern and I also had someone check my spelling.

So enjoy and please do not Flame I do not mind ideas or constructive criticism, but I well not tolerate Flames and well delete it instantly. Please do review I want to know what you think…..


End file.
